1. Field
Exemplary implementations relate to a semiconductor device, a memory device, a microprocessor, a processor, a system, a data storage system and a memory system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, a memory device, a microprocessor, a processor, a system, a data storage system and a memory system including a spin transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most semiconductor devices, from various processors for processing information to memory devices for storing the information, such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Flash memory, or the like, are based on a Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET). Due to physical limitations of a MOSFET, it is difficult to reduce a size and power consumption of a MOSFET or to improve an operating speed of a MOSFET.
In recent years, a spin transistor has been proposed to perform an on/off switching operation by controlling a spin direction as well as charges of electrons.